1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy-pull type swivel plug, and in particular to an easy-pull type swivel plug that supplies the electricity to electrical appliances and can be unplugged easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A plug is a necessary component for supplying the electricity to electrical appliances. The power of various electrical appliances is delivered from the plug and a power supply line. Therefore, the manufacturer and researcher pay more and more attention to the improvement of the plug.
As for conventional plugs, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M277125 published on 1 Oct. 2005 discloses a plug having a pull ring, which includes a hollow casing, at least two conductive pieces, a lead, a pull ring and two pivoting pieces. The casing has two connecting portions opposite to each other. The two conductive pieces are disposed in the casing. The lead is disposed in the casing and connected to the conductive pieces. The pull ring has a U shape and both ends thereof have a pivoting hole respectively. The pull ring straddles on the casing, so that the two pivoting holes correspond to the two connecting portions. The two pivoting pieces penetrate movably through the two pivoting holes of the pull ring with one end thereof being combined with one connecting portion of the casing. The other end of each pivoting piece has a stopping portion. The diameter of the stopping portion is larger than that of the pivoting hole.
However, the pull ring of the above-mentioned conventional plug has a U shape with both ends thereof being combined on two opposing lateral surfaces of the casing. Therefore, when a user pulls the pull ring to unplug, the tension force exerted by the user may be distributed on both lateral surfaces of the casing without concentrating, and thus the plug cannot be unplugged easily.
Further, the number of the components used between the casing and the pull ring is so many that it is inconvenient to assemble them together, increasing the production cost.
Therefore, in view of the above the drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate research.